1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for mounting an integrated circuit package (IC pack) into an electronic circuit and in one aspect to a lid or carrier device which fits over the IC pack to support the IC pack for handling and which supports and protects the leads of the IC pack and is locked into a socket to maintain the leads against the bias of contacts in said socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriers for supporting integrated circuit devices or packages are known and depending on the type and number of leads the devices are formed to support and cradle the packages to protect the package during handling. Examples of such carriers are disclosed in Letters U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,529,277 and 4,379,505. Additionally, sockets are known for removably supporting an IC pack in an electronic circuit such that the IC pack or device can be removed. The handling and placing of the device becomes more difficult however as the number of leads on a device increases and the spacing of the leads on a device become less and less. An integrated circuit package with leads projecting from all four edges of a device are known and are referred to as a "quad flat pack" and the leads can be fine pitch at 0.025 inch (0.635 mm) between leads. These leads are formed in a "gull-wing" pattern, i.e. they are formed to project outward then downward and outward again below the lower plane of the plastic molding encapsulating the integrated circuit and forming the body of the package. The body of the package can also have "bumpers" which are molded at the time of encapsulation to project outward diagonally at the corners beyond the ends of the leads. The bumpers are used in shipping to support the device in trays or tubes without allowing contact between the leads of adjacent devices or packages. These devices however are still difficult to handle without damaging or dislocating the leads. The leads are fragile. Any mishandling bends them and almost any contact will bend them. The 0.025 inch pitch surface mount usually requires mounting the devices in very exact mechanical sockets. The handling is further complicated when high priced pick and place automatic equipment is not used by the assembly house because of the price. Further, high lead count surface mount packages are difficult to remove and replace on a printed circuit board.
The present invention answers the problems involved in the handling of the quad packages with close spaced leads. It is designed to be used to pick a quad flat pack from a tray by hand by using the lid or carrier device of the present invention. The lid is designed to carry the device with the leads protected from damage as it is placed in a socket. The lid is then latched in place on the socket. The lid acts to back up the leads and provides the contact pressure to assure reliable long term electrical continuity. The socket is formed of identical bars each supporting a plurality of contacts having connecting ends which may be through hole mounted to a printed circuit board. The socket has the latches to hold the lid and quad pack in place which allows the device to be removed for replacement or upgrading as needed.